i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Mirai Fantasista
|song= Mirai Fantasista |image= Mirai Fantasista.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= 未来ファンタジスタ |english= Future Fantasista |performer=I♥B |attribute= |available= As a daily song on Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday. }} Videos Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas Kakenukero (Oh) Kakenukero (Yeah) Erabareshi mono dake ga te ni dekiru Yume no kakera tsukamitotte (kaze ni HAISAI) GOORU yurase Arienai youna tenkai ga bokura wo matteite Yuruginai youna koukai ga kimi wo matteite (Rabi, Li) Naite mo waratte mo sono isshun dake ga Subete wo kaete shimau toshite mo Hokori takaku tachi mukau kara Hashiridase (Oh) Hashiridase (Yeah) Akiramenai mono dake ga te ni dekiru kono sekai wo Kakenukero (Oh) Kakenukero (Yeah) Erabareshi mono dake ga te ni dekiru Yume no kakera tsukamitotte (kaze ni HAISAI) GOORU yurase Hashiridase (Oh) Hashiridase (Yeah) Akiramenai mono dake ga te ni dekiru kono sekai wo Kakenukero (Oh) Kakenukero (Yeah) Erabareshi mono dake ga te ni dekiru Yume no kakera tsukamitotte (kaze ni HAISAI) GOORU yurase Souda sekai yurase Source |-| Kanji= Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas 駆け抜けろ(Oh)　駆け抜けろ(Yeah) 選ばれし者だけが手にできる 夢のかけら　掴み取って (風にハイサイ) ゴール揺らせ ありえないような展開が僕らを待っていて ゆるぎないような後悔が君を待っていて （ラビ、朝陽）泣いても笑っても　その一瞬だけが 全てを変えてしまうとしても 誇り高く　立ち向かうから 走り出せ(Oh)　走り出せ(Yeah) 諦めない者だけが手にできる　この世界を 駆け抜けろ(Oh)　駆け抜けろ(Yeah) 選ばれし者だけが手にできる 夢のかけら　掴み取って (風にハイサイ) ゴール揺らせ 走り出せ(Oh)　走り出せ(Yeah) 諦めない者だけが手にできる　この世界を 駆け抜けろ(Oh)　駆け抜けろ(Yeah) 選ばれし者だけが手にできる 夢のかけら　掴み取って (風にハイサイ) ゴール揺らせ そうだ　世界揺らせ |-| English= Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas Run on through (oh) run on through (oh) Only the chosen ones can take it in hand The fragments of the dream Hold onto them, rock the goal A development that seems impossible awaits us A regret that seems unshakable awaits you (Rabi, Li)Whether you like it or not, only at that moment Know that everything will change So proudly face it Start running (oh) start running (yeah) Only those who don’t give up can take This world in their hands Run on through (oh) run on through (oh) Only the chosen ones can take it in hand The fragments of the dream Hold onto them, rock the goal (2x) Yeah, rock the world Score Reward Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|261 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|369 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|543 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Nightmare= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|12 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|752 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 30,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:I♥B Category:Daily Song Category:Lucas Category:Li Chaoyang Category:Leon Category:Rabi Category:Noah